


Blood & Cigarettes

by toxictreasure



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, i've never read the comics, im bad at summaries i guess, maybe not excellent so keep expectations kinda low lmao, this is based on the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxictreasure/pseuds/toxictreasure
Summary: The Sheriff of Fabletown had gotten himself thrown through a window again, and this brought back some bad memories and repressed feelings for the town's mayor.
Relationships: Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Kudos: 49





	Blood & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write some snowby okay? even though it's been a while since i even interacted in this fandom and im half-sure it's mostly dead. but i liked writing this and even tho it's pretty basic it makes me happy so shush up and enjoy :)

Bigby Wolf, infamous sheriff of Fabletown, had once again found himself bruised and bleeding, half asleep in his chair. He could hear Snow White's heels clicking on the floor as she paced somewhere behind him. He'd be fine, he always was, and Bigby just wished that Snow could stop worrying.   


"You're not even listening to me, are you Bigby?" Snow had stopped moving. Somehow Bigby knew that her arms would be folded over her chest, most likely with a single brow arched. She sighed. "You have to stop almost getting yourself killed. This needs to be the last time you get thrown from a window." Bigby could've laughed. "I'm serious."

"I know, Snow." Bigby said, opening his eyes and looking at her. She looked more worried than he'd expected. Her eyebrows were drawn together and her hands were clasped in front of her. Bigby pulled his cigarettes out from his pocket and put one in his mouth. Their eyes met and Bigby lit his cigarette.

"You're bleeding through your shirt." Snow pointed out, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"A problem I often face." He half-smiled at Snow, who rolled her eyes.

"How many other shirts do you have, Bigby?"

"Maybe one or two?" Snow sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes squeezed shut. "It's fine Snow," he took a drag of his cigarette. "I've been doing this a long time, I know how to get blood out of clothes." Snow didn't reply, but she moved the hand that had been pinching her nose to cover her eyes. It didn't take Bigby long to figure out why.

Bigby stood quickly, too quickly, a hand reaching down to grab the arm of his chair to steady himself. He dropped his cigarette into the ashtray. "Snow, you're crying, why are you crying?" He didn't know what to do. He knew what he *wanted* to do; he wanted to pull her into an embrace and stroke her hair softly and soothe her. But he couldn't. It would be unprofessional, and Snow probably wouldn't appreciate her clothes getting bloodstained too.

"You don't even register how difficult it is, do you? When you're sitting there, covered in blood and bruised, you don't even know how hard it is for me..." Her shoulders were shaking slightly, and her hand hadn't moved from her eyes. Her other arm was wrapped around her waist as if to close herself off. 

"Snow..." Bigby breathed out. His hand itched to reach out and grab her.

Her hands both dropped to her side and she breathed in deeply, trying to steady herself. Her eyes were still shut, but nobody could have missed the teardrops on her cheeks. "Do you remember the night Bloody Mary almost killed you in that alley? I do, and I'll never forget it. I remember seeing the smoke from that silver-" A sob interrupted her, a sob that hurt Bigby more than any amount of silver or lead bullets could. "And I thought..." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I thought I'd lost you, and I couldn't... not you."

Bigby felt like he'd forgotten all the words he'd ever known. He stood there, lips parted, his mind barely stringing together a cohesive thought. Snow was shaking and her arms were wrapped tightly around herself again. Her tears were falling and Bigby felt so useless. "We're lucky that Swineheart's fucking good at what he does."

Snow smacked him on the arm. "I thought you were dead for good! You nearly died, Bigby, you stopped breathing!" Her breath became ragged as she started to cry harder.

"It was a long time ago now, Snow." He finally reached out to her, placing his hands gently on the sides of her arms. "I'm still here, no silver, no toxicosis. I'm fine." Her eyes were shut again, and Bigby could feel his heart in the back of his throat as he was putting together what she was saying. "Snow, you know I don't like scaring you like that-"

"It was the first time I'd ever seen you afraid." Snow spoke over him, in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Her eyes were wide now. "I think that's what scared me most."

Bigby swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry about your blazer, Snow." 

Before she could question him, Bigby pulled her against him, wrapping one arm around her and placing the other on her hair. Snow's hands rested on his chest and she smiled softly as she felt Bigby's heartbeat under her palm. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent- all metallic blood and cigarettes. 

"Bigby, I think I love you."

"I know, Snow." Bigby closed his eyes. "I do too."


End file.
